Look Who's Purging Now
Look Who's Purging Now is the ninth episode of season two of Rick and Morty and its twentieth episode overall. It aired on September 27, 2015. Synopsis Morty makes a mistake and Jerry and Summer work on their father-daughter relationship. Plot While flying through space, Rick and Morty collide with an interstellar insect, which smears on the windshield; when Rick attempts to clean it, the windshield becomes even more smeared, and Rick decides to search for washer fluid on a nearby planet. Upon arriving, Rick discovers that the citizens of the planet sustain their peaceful way of life by engaging in open warfare on one night every year; upon discovering that the aforementioned night (which the citizens call "The Festival") is that very evening, Rick pleasantly proposes to Morty that they stay and observe the murderous rite. They succeed in finding wiper fluid, and they depart as the sun sets, flying low over the surface of the planet as the Festival begins. Rick's enthusiasm for the Festival is quickly crushed by a particularly gruesome death, which sprays copious amounts of blood onto his windshield. As he vomits out his window, thoroughly disgusted by the sight, Morty sees a girl in trouble and demands of Rick that they save her; when Rick objects, Morty blackmails him into complying. Upon landing (on top of one of the girl's attackers), Rick enthusiastically begins shooting everybody who comes near them. Morty suggests that the girl, Arthricia, wait out the Festival in their ship, and Rick sarcastically agrees. At the Smith house, Jerry and Summer get into an argument over Jerry's pointless conversation, and Jerry leaves the room while being heckled by Summer. Arthricia asks Morty to stop asking her questions about The Festival, leading to an awkward silence. The girl suddenly screams that she has forgotten about her grandmother; the group travels to a ramshackle farmhouse, where, despite his misgivings, Rick follows Arthricia inside. She then double-crosses them: she overpowers Rick, steals his gun and shoots him with it, finally coercing Morty to surrender the ship. Apologizing to him, she flies away into the night, struggling with the controls. Moving inside the cabin, now on fire, Morty finds Rick wounded on the floor, and helps him out of the shack. A group of people advance on them; when Rick disintegrates one of them, however, they surrender and give him their weapons. Summer and Jerry begin to renew their argument, but before they can do so, the "space phone" Rick gave them rings, and Summer retrieves it from its somewhat forgotten place between the sofa cushions. Hiding out in a shack with Morty and in the process of creating a chemical solution to heal his wound, Rick gives them the details of their situation and, between dispatching people bursting into the cabin and Jerry asking if the person on the phone is Taddy Mason, he dictates a number to Summer. After killing the last intruder with a spoon (the only thing Morty threw to Rick when he asked for help) and berating Morty for throwing him "the one thing that can never kill anything", Rick tells Summer to find a red box over his workbench, take it outside, and enter the aforementioned number into the box. In order to set up a beacon for what Rick identifies only as a "package", Rick and Morty head toward a lighthouse, intending to assemble the beacon on the observation platform. However, the owner of the lighthouse consents only on the condition that one of them listen to a story of his. While Rick heads to the top of the lighthouse, Morty agrees to listen to the story, which he discovers is a movie script. To pass the time, he decides to eat one of the two candy bars given to them by the person who gave them the wiper fluid. Summer and Jerry go to the garage, where Summer retrieves the red box and places it on the floor, berating Jerry for his insistence on resolving his own issue as she inputs the numbers into the box. Upon the completion of the sequence, the box pops open, forming a launchpad for a large, silvery orb with a smaller red dot on its side. As Jerry continues trying to restore his dignity, the orb hurls itself through the ceiling into the sky, leading Summer to muse, "Oh...he might have said to take it outside." On the observation deck, Rick finishes assembling the receiver, while down in the main room, the owner finishes reading to Morty, whose patience is wearing thin. After repeatedly asking Morty for his honest opinion, Morty says he has a problem with the way the story begins, and the owner, suddenly offended, responds by ordering them to leave. He mounts the stairs to tell Rick the same. Upon reaching the top, Morty reveals that he hated the entire story; when the owner tries to shut the receiver down himself, Morty pushes him down the flight of stairs in a fit of rage, killing him and leaving Rick astonished. Jerry again tries to reconnect with Summer by recalling memories of the past, but the conversation devolves into a plea for money by Jerry. Summer leaves him in the garage by himself, and a piece of the shattered roof falls on his head. Leaving the lighthouse, a horde of rioters confronts them, including the man who gave them the wiper fluid and candy bars. Before a fight can break out, however, the orb-like probe lands between Rick and Morty and assembles suits of weaponized flying armor onto their bodies. Rick and Morty slaughter the entire mob and fly away, looking for their ship. Rick succeeds in finding it, but turns around to find Morty again slaughtering every person in sight, even those who are hiding; he continues firing round after round into long-dead bodies even as Rick gently ushers him back toward the ship. Reaching the ship, they find Arthricia crawling on the ground nearby. As they train their weapons on her, she explains her true intentions: to use the ship to murder the arrogant rich people who force the peasants to fight to the death. Morty, drunk with rage, insists on killing Arthricia on the spot, but Rick tells Morty to calm down. Morty then threatens to kill Rick, at which point Rick tasers Morty and asks Arthricia where the rich people are. At a mansion outside of town, the rich people are making a pre dinner toast to another successful year of The Festival, which has been going on for thousands of years. A couple of seconds after the rich people hear strange music in the air, Arthricia, now wearing Morty's power suit, and Rick, with Morty tied to his back, break down the door. After Rick tells the rich people that after years of the peasants killing each other off while they remained safe and Arthricia's appearance at the mansion was a way of evening things out, she begins to exact her revenge, slaughtering the rich people. When asked by Arthricia to join in on the killing, Rick refuses due to the killing becoming gratuitous, but reluctantly joins in after being asked a second time. After killing all the rich people, Rick and Arthricia perform a victory dance to Tony! Toni! Tone!'s "Feel Good". Later at the ship, Morty is finally awake. After being encouraged by Rick, Morty goes over to talk to Arthricia, only to be shot down when she says that she has a boyfriend. As Rick and Morty are preparing to leave, the townsfolk begin talking about building a new society from the ground up using food as a bartering system. After Rick and Morty leave, the discussion about food suddenly escalates into a bloody brawl. One of the townsfolk stops the brawl and explains his plan for stopping the violence, unknowingly reestablishing the concept of The Festival within the society. While on their way back to Earth, Morty shows feelings of being ashamed about what he did during The Festival, due to his repressed feelings coming out. Rick tells him not to worry, and that the cause of his violent rage was due to eating the candy bar, which contained Purgenol, a chemical that amplifies a person's violent tendencies. Rick convinces Morty that, despite what happened the previous night, he's still the same old Morty. Or maybe not. As Rick throws his candy bar in the back seat, it is revealed that the candy bars they got were made with a Purgenol free formula. In the post credits scene, Beth asks Jerry about the $700 phone bill, along with a charge from 'Taddy Mason LLC'. Beth soon gets her answer as a Taddy Mason T.V. commercial that starts playing which explains that it is a dial-a-friend pay service with a callback option. Beth soaks this information in while Jerry tries desperately to shut off the T.V. Jerry finally unplugs the T.V., but it is too late. Beth then sternly tells Jerry to get a job. Characters Major Roles *Rick Sanchez *Morty Smith *Jerry Smith *Summer Smith *Arthricia *General Star *Lighthouse Chief Minor Roles *Teddy Mason *Beth Smith (Cameo) Trivia *The plot of this episode is a parody of the 2013 horror film The Purge. *The classical music played briefly before the elite caste are attacked is the Mendelssohn Violin Concerto in E minor, Op. 64. References *https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Rick_and_Morty_episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes